


When Harry Comes to Realize he Loves Draco

by Rumplerarry



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumplerarry/pseuds/Rumplerarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post War of Hogwarts Drarry fan fiction. Involves Hinny fall out, very funny and sirius as well. Lots of slash and explicit content after the first few chapters. Story of how Harry finds out he is gay, and then realizes that he loves Draco Malfoy. They decide to meet up... and that's when the fun starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revenge of Ginny Weasley

After about the ten thousandth “limp noodle” Harry couldn’t understand how he had ever thought he loved Ginny romantically. Must have been teenage hormones or something because nothing she did could make him hard. They had finally gotten some decent alone time the summer after the war. At 12 Grimmauld Place Harry had set the scene wonderfully (Ginny had thought that a gay man had moved in…turns out she wasn’t far off) but even then Harry still had problems getting it up.  
  
Ginny could kiss decently (better than Cho’s wet ones any day) but Harry couldn’t help realizing that he should be aroused at some point during their make out sessions…and he just wasn’t. Her kisses felt nice but he didn’t want to do anything beyond that…ever, the urge just never struck him. Ginny did though and so she did her best to lead the way. When she first blew him, Harry hardened slightly, but was rather unimpressed. Ginny, instead of being put off, just attributed it to nerves and had promised more fun next time.  
  
That was over three months ago, and they still hadn’t had sex because Harry couldn’t get it up. Ginny was furious hurt while Harry was simply confused. Finally after an extremely embarrassing doctor’s appointment; “are you healthy enough for sex?” among other fun questions were answered. To his slight dismay and relief Harry realized that his manhood wasn’t the problem per say, he partner choice was, particularly her lack of manhood… That’s right everyone, Harry thought to himself, the famous, Dark Lord defeating Harry Potter is gay.  
  
The problem with being the “famous” Harry Potter is that his personal life always seems to become news. And news travels incredibly fast in the wizarding world. To make matters worse, Ginny had decided to take the dramatic route upon realizing that Harry was gay. Had she not gone out of her way to take revenge or get out her frustration publicly, Harry might have been able to come out in his own time in a less discreet way, but that option was taken away from him the day Ginny found out about him. Granted there were very few ways that were worse than the way Ginny ended up learning the truth. It was all part of Ginny’s last ditch attempt to turn Harry on and fuck his brains out, she had decided the only way to turn him on was to surprise him.  
  
Unfortunately, it was Ginny who had been surprised when she walked in on him jacking off to a very hot and heavy gay porno film. Ginny flipped the hell out and tried to hex him and everything else in the general vicinity. Harry was frighteningly reminded of Hermione’s attack on Ron in their 6th year. Hoping to avoid being pecked by birds, Harry jumped up and yelled, “Stop! Ginerva Molly Weasley stop right now or I will stupefy you!”  
  
Ginny stopped in the midst of her frantic spell casting and turned her most hate filled glare onto him. The look sent chills down Harry’s spine but having faced Voldemort, he wasn’t one to back down easily.  
  
“Look,” Harry said calmly as he put his hands up in a no fight gesture; “I can explain. I didn’t mean for you to find out like this…Hell I wasn’t even sure of it myself until about an hour ago. I was just trying to figure out what was wrong with me, and we had tried everything else under the sun. So I just thought that maybe I should try watching some...umm…stimulating videos. I started out with women one but nothing happened so I went to the only option left…gay porn.” Harry blushed. “I started to watch one and I was instantly turned on. I was hard as a rock within minutes… I am sorry Ginny but its true. Its not you, its me. I can’t go on pretending anymore Ginny, especially not now that I know for sure that I am gay. I am so s…”  
  
“Save it Harry.” Ginny responded coldly. With a wave of her wand her few belongings that she kept at Harry’s were packed and at her feet.  
  
“I have been nothing but faithful to you Harry James Potter. I have always loved you and stood by you. I wish we had realized this sooner since it would have saved me a lot of pain and a few wasted years. But don’t you dare ask me to keep your damn faggoty secret,” she said venomously as her anger echoed in every syllable. “Its over right here and right now. We are done and I don’t want to hear from you again. If you come around the Burrow, I still don’t want to talk.” And with that Ginny spun on her heel and disapparated with a loud pop!  
  
Harry let out a big sigh of relief at her disappearance but it was cut short by a loud commotion coming from outside his window.  
  
“What the bloody hell is going on now!?!?” Harry yelled, thoroughly annoyed. Harry hurried to his bedroom window and tried to open it. He struggled manually with the window for at least five minutes before resorting to magic. Harry proceeded to try every spell he could think of and some others that he made up on the spot, but the blasted window refused to open.  
  
All the while that carving noise had been harassing his eardrums. Resigned though he was about the window, Harry still wanted to uncover the source behind that horrid noise. Deciding to go outside and take a look Harry ran through his house and out the door…and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Ginerva Weasley was standing in the middle of the road, wand raised on his house. Scared of what he was going to see Harry slowly turned to look at Grimmauld Place…  
  
“I’M GAY COME AT ME MEN”.....was carved into the side of his home.

Harry blushed scarlet and turned to confront the graffiti artist but she had apparated to the end of the street by this time.  
  
“Have fun banging men Potter! This is one Weasley you should have fucked!” She yelled to him.  
  
“Why didn’t you use rooster blood like you did for your previous graffiti you…you…bitch!!!!” Harry yelled back.  
  
Ginny somehow managed to pale and flush at the same time before she flipped Harry off. As she turned to disapparate Harry replied “You wish!”  
  
So the bright side was that the words were carved into his house, rather than carved out his limestone walls. It would be easier for Harry to fill up the holes than to push random bits of limestone back into his walls. However Ginny had apparently bewitched the graffiti so that it would remain carved until, well whenever she saw fit. Assuming that the damage was done, Harry had seen Rita Skeeter in the distance earlier, Harry decided to leave his house as it was and go to bed.


	2. Bad Publicity?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's now out, thanks to Rita and Ginny. But is his publicity good or bad? If it leads him to the love of his life it can't be all bad, can it?

The next morning Harry was woken up by the sound of an owl at his window. He got out of bed and tried the window thankfully it opened. Harry paid the owl for his paper and watched as it flew away. Upon looking at the front page of the Daily Prophet, Harry swore loudly. His house was the main feature, graffiti and all. Under the picture of his house was an article about his interesting way of coming out and how “poor” Ginny must feel.

Interesting way of coming out huh…interesting my ass Harry thought, annoyed that the press was not only advertising his personal life again, but they had the story wrong yet again.

_'Well shit'_ , Harry thought to himself, today is going to be a long day. Sure enough, Hermione called him a few minutes later. Thankfully she was accepting about it and had just called to make sure he was ok. Harry had assured her he would be and then hung up to cover the graffiti with a Gryffindor curtain. Thankfully he was allowed to use magic on the rest of the wall just not the part with the graffiti. Now Harry just looked like a super proud Gryffindor who wanted to show off his House colors even though he was no longer in school.

Harry had just finished covering up the graffiti when the owls came pouring in his still open window. Tons of gay people had written to him, and not just your usually scrolls, no these letters had pictures of these men in them as well. Every single one of these men wanted to meet him, and do plenty of other things with him as well Harry figured.  
  
Annoyed and uninterested in a ton of men who clearly wanted the “Chosen One” for their own, Harry threw all the letters into his fireplace, he was not going to be anybody’s trophy husband. Harry could find a man on his own, one who wanted Harry for Harry and not his reputation.

A man with white blonde hair and grey or even blue eyes…like that guy in that porno he watched… The guy that had reminded him of someone he knew…someone by the name of…Draco Malfoy???? Harry shook himself – staggered by this new revelation…”I may be in love with Draco Malfoy” Harry thought aloud as he sank into his bed. As he pondered his perfect man and the possibility of that man being none other than Draco Malfoy, Harry let sleep take ahold of him.

In his dream it was just Draco and himself…on his bed talking. Apologies were coming from both sides, completely sincere and well rather personal. The longer they talked the closer Harry felt to Draco. Draco was slow to let his guard down but Harry was happy to see it happening regardless of the pace. Even though their conversation seemed to be mumbled and hard to really make sense of, Harry was happy in this dream, very much so.

It happened suddenly, Harry looked up at Draco and their eyes locked. Emerald met grey and the next thing Harry knew was Draco’s lips on his. It was a kiss filled with passion, lust and possibly even…love? Draco moaned slightly as he moved to deepen their kiss, forcing his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry hungrily welcomed the intrusion and went to take of Draco’s shirt when…”BAM!”

Harry was startled awake by the sound of an owl hitting his window. Harry sat up in his bed and let his dream sink in thinking if only…if only.   
  
The owl rapped at his window again and Harry came out of his lusty reverie and went to open the window. The owl that came into his home was a beautiful creature, most likely from a rich family, it also looked rather familiar even though where from Harry could not recall.

This time the delivery was a pamphlet with a small scroll attached. Intrigued Harry took the delivery and off the bird flew. Harry sat down and looked at the pamphlet first since it was the more surprising item in the bundle, it read:  
  
_“G S A (Gay Straight Alliance)_  
 _Meeting places change every now and then but the times of our meetings stay the same, 7:00 pm every second and fourth Tuesday of the month. GSA is a support group for the LGBT community and also welcomes allies (straight people who advocate for the LGBT community). We welcome new members openly regardless of their blood, past or any other factors that may make them feel ostracized. Our meetings are to help those who have recently came out adjust, to support people having hard times and if you would like, you are more than welcome to mingle! ;)”_

Interested Harry made note of the date, which happened to be tomorrow, and turned his attention to the scroll.:

_“Dear Harry,_   
_I realize how bombarded you most likely have been today; I had that problem as well. Please come to our (GSA) meeting this week. We will treat you with respect and like a person rather than the “Chosen One.” Your future and happiness in your personal life is what we want to help you with, not your past. Also on a more personal note I want/need to talk to you. I hope to see you this Tuesday, or I should say tomorrow._   
_Sincerely yours,_   
_D.”_

_'D?'_ Harry thought _'could it be Draco? Is it actually possible that Draco wanted him as well?'_ All of these questions and many more bombarded Harry for the rest of the day.

After sending an owl to the Ministry telling them he was going to take the week off as he didn’t want to hear about his coming out from his coworkers just yet, Harry laid back down on his bed and took what he thought was a well deserved nap. His last thought before he fell asleep was, _'I can’t wait for Tuesday.'_


	3. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco meet up for the first time since Hogwarts...

Harry woke up the next day feeling refreshed, excited and well nervous. Today was Tuesday, the day of his first GSA meeting. The GSA meeting he had been invited to by a mysterious person who had signed the letter “D”, and Harry had a strong gut feeling that this mysterious person was none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, his Hogwarts nemesis was strong yet vulnerable, rude upfront but loyal to a fault. Harry had risked his life and that of his closest friends to save Draco’s life. Harry never regretted it, but he had never really been sure what had possessed him to save the other man’s life in the first place. Harry guessed he must have seen something good in him, especially that day in their sixth year, the fight in the bathroom where Harry had almost killed Draco. Harry had never been more scared in his life than when he saw what the spell he had used did to Draco. 

Speaking of Sectumsempra, rumor had it that Draco, who was a Healer now, was working on a potion to help make curse scars disappear. A lot of people were wondering why Draco who is known for rather flawless skin, would be interested in removing scars. Few people knew what happened on that day and so very few people understood his passion for finding a way to remove scars, Harry felt a pang of guilt thinking about it, but he was glad that Draco had decided to do something proactive to help both himself and others. If everyone else could use their pasts for good the world would be a much better place Harry thought before he pulled himself out of bed and headed to the shower. 

Harry took his time in the shower, meticulously scrubbing every part of his body since he wanted to make a great first, well technically second, impression. Not that Harry was hoping to get laid tonight, but he was hoping to at least get a decent amount of talking in. His dream from the other day still weighed on his mind, making him self-conscious of the state of his room. If his dream came true even remotely, Draco would be over at his house soon and well Harry wanted it to look presentable. Harry went through his house magically cleaning up everything he saw out of place, or anything he thought was dirty. Satisfied with his cleaning, Harry sat down on his bed and stared at his closet. 

What to wear, what to wear? Harry thought to himself. He figured that the meeting would be a casual event since he felt the pamphlet would have stated otherwise. So now Harry was faced with the age old question of how to be casual yet attractively dressed up. Harry stared into his closet for what seemed liked ages until finally making a decision. Harry settled on one of his favorite emerald green shirts, it brought out his eyes better and maybe the Slytherinesque color would catch Draco’s eye. To go with the shirt Harry put on his favorite pair of black jeans, and was glad to see that the combination looked very nice on him indeed. Pleased with his efforts Harry checked the time. Bloody hell it was only 3. What was he going to do or the next few hours? 

 

Harry sat down in front his T.V. and tried to watch a movie. But he was too restless to pay attention. Harry was nervous and worried that he was wrong about that letter being from Draco, and so he decided on a plan, a way to know for sure. Harry grabbed a spare bit of parchment and wrote: 

 

“Dear Draco,  
I am writing to ask you a question. Will you be at the GSA meeting tonight? I sincerely hope to see you there and I really want to talk to you. I realize that our past has not been the best but I really want to start over. If you can tell who wrote this by the initial then I will know that you sent me the GSA pamphlet. I hope it was, please owl back if you have time.   
Sincerely,  
H”

Harry called his owl, a pure white one just like his Hedwig and gave her the letter. “Take this to the Malfoy Manor please, but only give it to Draco ok?” Harry told her. The owl just nodded and flew out the open window. Harry then waited anxiously for her return only paying slight attention to the movie on his screen. After about an hour his owl returned, thankfully with a scroll in her claws. Harry handed her a treat and then pulled off the letter with shaky fingers. 

“Dear Harry,  
Scared Potter? I know I am. Let’s see how tonight goes I have a good feeling about it. I will see you soon, relax this isn’t a test; it’s a friendly reunion, friendlier than our past ones for sure.   
Sincerely,   
D”

Harry’s heart started racing as he read the letter. Draco Malfoy was interested in him! Harry was excited and even more nervous because of it. However since he had a response, it was easier for him to concentrate on other things. He didn’t want to make up scenarios in his head of how tonight would go, he just wanted tonight to get here already. Harry sat back down on his bed and finished the movie he had been watching, then he decided to watch the sequel while he had dinner. Even though he was a wizard Harry still used many muggle appliances, like the microwave, which was his best friend since he sucked at cooking. Tonight’s dinner was hot pockets that he ate carefully so as to not spill food on his clothes. 

After what felt like a lifetime the clock finally chimed 6:30 and Harry jumped up from his bed ready to get going. He figured he could get there early since it was in a pub and he could order a drink and sit for a bit if he had to. Plus Harry always liked to arrive early for things it was much better than arriving late. Before leaving Harry made sure to stop at his full length mirror to double check his appearance, satisfied he winked at himself and then headed downstairs. Since the Ginny fiasco he decided to make his house a no-apparating zone, and so to be able to leave his house he had to actually go outside which didn’t bother Harry but it might not be as handy for a quick get away to alone time… At the end of his stairs Harry turned on the spot and with a pop! He was gone. 

About two minutes later Harry stood, gasping for air outside of Hog’s Head bar in Hogsmeade. It had been quite a long time since he had been there and it was nice to be back in the quaint town from his school days. Upon collecting himself, Harry entered the bar. As he walked in many sets of eyes turned to watch him. Harry scanned the room as he entered looking for either a place to sit or the man he came here for. Near the back of the room, Harry caught a glint of white blonde hair…Draco was sitting there. Draco’s grey eyes caught Harry’s green ones and Draco nodded to the seat next to him. 

With his heart thumping in his chest Harry made his way to the back of the bar, never once breaking eye contact with Draco, every step he took made him nervous but excited at the same time. The only other person in the world was Draco as far as Harry was concerned, and when he finally arrived next to him, Draco stood and pulled out Harry’s chair, just like a proper gentleman would on a date. Harry flushed slightly, glad for the dark lighting around them since it made his complexion harder to see. As Harry sat down beside him, Draco grabbed ahold of the other man’s hand and turned to face him. Harry, though surprised at the abruptness of Draco’s actions, actually found the gesture comforting. 

Draco turned to Harry, slightly tense and started to speak. “Look Harry, I am so sorry for everything I have done to you in the past. I was jealous, I was scared, and I couldn’t express my feelings well so I was just defensive and rude all the time. I know now that there are so many other ways to act and so many different choices I could have made…but I didn’t realize it until it was too late. I am doing my best to make amends and I have changed the parts of me that were changeable. I am working on repairing myself since the war broke me as well as my family. There are days when I am a mess, a horrible mess that is hard to live with, but I am doing my best. I have wanted to talk to you about this for a while…and also the way I have begun to feel about you. There is something about you Harry that I just can’t get out of my head. I figured I didn’t have a chance with you until I saw the picture of your house in the paper. And then I thought that maybe, just maybe I had a shot.” 

Harry saw Draco let out a sigh of relief upon finishing his spiel and he couldn’t help but smile. Harry wanted to tell Draco so many things, how he realized Draco had no choice, the amount of fear he had seen in the boy’s eyes during their school days, even how while he suspected Draco of being behind the accidents in their sixth year, he had hoped it wasn’t true. All of these things and so many more came to his mind but he couldn’t put them into coherent sentences. Instead he looked directly into Draco’s beautiful grey eyes, closed the space between them and kissed the other man’s lips. Their kiss was magic, so much passion and acceptance combined into one action that it took Harry’s breath away. They let their kiss deepen a little, Harry forced his tongue into Draco’s mouth, and Draco greedily accepted the intrusion. After a few more minutes of passionate kissing they had to break away in order to breathe. Both men sat there panting but smiling at each other. 

Applause broke out around them as they stared at each other, eyes locked. The applause shook them back to their senses and they remembered that they were not alone…in fact they were in a pub waiting for a meeting to start. “I realize I invited you to the GSA meeting tonight…but if you don’t want to stay I understand.” Draco said, as he blushed scarlet. 

“Good point, the most important meeting has already taken place, how about we go somewhere more private?” Harry responded with a mischievous grin.


	4. We've got tonight...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry head to Harry's after their meeting at the bar. And from there it gets rather steamy...this chapter does have explicit scenes!

Unable to wait, Draco grabbed Harry, pulled him up out of his chair, and spun them both around, picturing Harry's place as he did. As they gasped for air, Draco checked both himself and the gorgeous man next to him, worried about splinching. Thankfully, they had both arrived in one piece, although why they were outside of his house rather than inside it, Draco had no idea.

"Bit presumptuous of you Malfoy," Harry said grinning, "what if I wanted to go somewhere else?"  
"Oh...Well do you? Draco stammered uncertainly, I mean…you said somewhere more—"  
Draco never got to finish his sentence because Harry's lips were suddenly on his, soft but passionate, and very demanding. Draco kissed him back with more passion, all his uncertainties melting away at this sign of affection.

"I was kidding, Draco," Harry whispered as they broke for air, "Come on lets go in." And with that Harry took Draco's hand and marched up the steps to his house. After he unlocked the door he paused and looked from Draco to the door, an idea forming in his head. Draco stared at Harry curious as to what he was thinking…and then he knew.  
"Don't you dare Potter." Draco said he tried to look intimidating but it was hard since he thought the idea was rather adorable and romantic, but he wasn't sure how he felt about being…the woman? Is that the term he should use here?  
All thoughts and fears stopped the instant Harry's arms were around him, Harry picked him up and effortlessly carried him across the threshold. "Don't call me Potter, Malfoy," he whispered huskily into Draco's ear as he set him down gently on the floor.

Draco melted at the sound of his voice so close and so excited. Once Harry's arms were gone Draco felt cold, almost naked. Draco needed those wonderful strong arms around him again, Harry wasn't close enough to him…He wanted to be as close to Harry as possible, even closer actually. All these thoughts and feelings bombarded him in a manner of seconds before he said; "Well what are you going to do about it…Potter?" He grinned as he said it, and then winked at Harry who looked both surprised and…very excited.  
There was a sparkle in Harry's eyes unlike anything Draco had ever seen before, and a hunger that was clearly for his eyes alone as well. Draco swallowed hard under the intensity of Harry's gaze, a gaze that said "oh I will show you what I'm going to do about it…all night long."

Harry stared at Draco as he let the other man's words sink in. Oh boy Draco liked to play did he? Well Harry could play too, and that's when he knew that Draco was going to be his, all night long and hopefully for a long time after that. Harry took in the other man before him, Draco's sexy white-blonde hair, his grey eyes that were so alive with lust, hunger, and some secret emotion Harry couldn't quite figure out that under his gaze Harry felt himself shiver in anticipation. Harry nodded to Draco, and then turned to go up the stairs to his bedroom.

Draco quickly followed Harry up the stairs, his heart pounding harder with every step he took, he felt as if he had waited all his life for this moment and now that it was finally here he couldn't believe it. Draco shook his head to clear it before stealing himself to pinch Harry's fine buttocks as he followed him up the winding stairway. Harry squealed adorably in response, and muttered something to the effect of “payback's a bitch” accompanied by a short laugh. Harry led Draco to the very top of the stairs into his newly tidied room and sat down on the bed facing the doorway so as to watch Draco's entrance. Upon reaching the doorway, Draco hesitated suddenly unsure of himself, of reality, of the possibility that Harry could truly want him. Harry stared at Draco with eyes full of caring and lust, as he gently touched the bed next to him. You can do this, Draco chided himself, you are super good looking and the man of your dreams is waiting on his bed for you to join him, you can and will go to him right now! It was as if that last thought was a bolt of lightening that spurred Draco into action, as he quickly closed the space between him and Harry.

Draco immediately bent down and kissed Harry's soft lips, loving the feel of them against his. As Draco leaned down farther he practically sat on, or more accurately in to Harry. Harry chuckled as Draco's actions forced him to lie back on the bed with Draco on top of him. Draco took off his own shirt as he settled himself comfortably on top of Harry and then Draco reached for the hem of Harry's shirt. Harry rushed to help Draco in removing his shirt, desperate for more skin on skin contact, kissing was just not cutting it for him anymore. The instant his shirt was off, Harry pulled Draco completely onto him and was shocked by the wave of electricity that seemed to surge through his entire body at their touch. This was going to be a wonderful experience both men thought as their kisses deepened once again, and hands began to roam over bare backs, scratching here and there with moans coming from both sides. Harry managed to roll on top of Draco as their hands began to roam, allowing him to do whatever he wanted to Draco.

Draco tried his best not to scratch at Harry but he just couldn't control himself. Harry began to leave a steady trail of hot, passionate body kisses all down Draco's chest...to the line of his pants and back up to his tender neck. If the constant stream of kisses wasn't enough to make Draco crazy, the random ear nibbles and neck nibbles were. Draco moaned Harry's name in between scratching his back and kissing any and every part of Harry he could actually reach. Draco needed more contact with Harry so badly and he did his best to convey that message. Draco started to rub up against Harry, moaning louder and more desperately. Harry teased Draco for a little while longer, enjoying the reactions of his partner for the first time...ever. 

Both men nearly collapsed when their hands finally wandered into each others' pants, the intensity of their feelings for each other leaving them breathless. As Draco grabbed onto his penis, Harry cracked and said, "Draco I…I love you."  
Draco stared at Harry, frozen in place from surprise and fear—fear that he had heard Harry wrong. "What?" Draco asked, too scared to say it back in case he had somehow managed to dream those words.

"I love you Draco Malfoy, more than I have ever loved anyone else. I know that we have only just gotten together and that we went through most of our lives thinking that the other one hated us, but I can't go on like that anymore—and I can't pretend I don't love you. But if its too soon for you…or if you don't love me…I will under…"  
This time it was Harry who never got to finish his sentence. Magically Draco was back on top of him, and their lips were locked in a passionate kissing battle as Draco stripped off the rest of Harry's clothes, never once breaking their kiss. Harry moaned and Draco swallowed it, in this happiness of knowing that Harry loved him, nothing else mattered to Draco but Harry. Harry grabbed a hold of Draco's pants and pulled them down, ensuring that there was absolutely nothing in between them, which was exactly what they both wanted. Draco and Harry moaned in unison as their naked bodies wrapped around each other, neither of them needing to go any farther just yet as it was thrilling enough to finally be with each other on such an intimate level. 

As their intertwined bodies sizzled with energy, Draco finally pulled his lips away from Harry's briefly because they both needed air. "I love you too Harry, so much." As Draco gasped for breath, his grey eyes shined with adoration and love. In response to Draco's proclamation, Harry kissed Draco so fiercely that they almost fell off of his bed. Both men caught each other and laughed nervously, neither could believe how close they were to giving themselves to the other completely. 

Then Harry used his wand to get the bottle of lube which Draco promptly took from him and started to spread it onto both of them. Draco made sure to wet Harry's hole down really well, both inside and out, before turning his attention to his appendage. Up and down he rubbed the lube, until Harry took over for him. Harry covered his palm with lube and started at the tip of Draco's penis and slowly stroked his way down to Draco's base. Draco moaned in ecstasy at even the smallest touch from Harry. Harry kept pumping for a few minutes and then Harry turned around and waited for Draco to take him. Though Harry was anxious, he was also excited and so incredibly willing that Draco thought he had to be dreaming. But Draco knew he wasn't dreaming and so with a nip at Harry's neck, Draco pummeled into Harry, loving the sound of Harry's moaned response. As he buried himself inside Harry's tightness, Draco knew that this would be the best night of his life so far. Draco kissed Harry's back as he continued to pound into him, going slow and then fast, and then slow again. Draco constantly changed pace getting Harry and himself almost to a climax and then slowing back down. Eventually though, Draco realized he had to keep going or he would burst. Harry had been screaming his name and moaning the entire time but as Draco sped up one last time, Harry nearly whimpered with anticipation. Draco had been screaming Harry's name in between bites and nibbles as well and so he was almost hoarse. They were both so close to finishing that both Harry and Draco thrust hard into each other. As Draco pounded into Harry, Harry would push himself right back, sliding as far down Draco's length as possible. They both moaned and yelled each others' names as they came together. Harry's body was covered in sticky whiteness as he felt Draco's hot seed pour inside him and fill him up deliciously. 

Exhausted yet still exhilarated, Draco pulled out of Harry and pulled the dark haired man on top of him. Harry sighed deeply, full and content, before motioning to the shower. It was Harry's turn to fill up Draco, and what better place to do that and clean up than the shower. Draco grinned at Harry as he nodded. Harry winked at Draco as he stood up and led the way to his luxury shower. Maybe he could finally try some of those aphrodisiac bubbles he bought ages ago... Regardless of how they made love again or where, Harry knew one thing for sure, he loved Draco Malfoy and Draco loved him. That was enough to make him smile wider than he had in years, and he heard Draco whisper a spell to clean up the mess they had made on his bed as he reached down to turn on the faucet. As Harry let the water run he allowed himself to think about what all was in store for them that night. He and Draco would continue to take turns all night long, loving each other more than they had ever thought possible, and that idea made him so happy he figured he would never struggle to create a patronus again.


	5. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their romantic shenanigans...how will this day go for Harry and Draco?

Draco woke first the next morning, and turned his head slightly to stare at the handsome dark haired man next to him, and as he did he felt his heart swell with pride and joy. Pride to be able to call Harry Potter his, and to finally be worthy of Harry’s love and joy to have Harry’s love and have him by his side. Draco almost felt like the last night was merely a wonderful dream, but seeing Harry’s naked figure tangled up in the sheets next to him proved that it was not a dream, but a real-life dream come true. Not wanting to wake the gorgeous sleeping figure next to him, Draco slowly inched a little closer to Harry, just enough so that their limbs were touching, and fell back asleep.   
About an hour later Harry woke up, and seeing his arm lying over Draco’s made him smile from ear to hear. Not wanting to wake him up just yet, Harry let out a quiet sigh of contentment, before easing himself off his bed. Harry had an adorable idea in his mind that he wanted to make a reality and so he quickly wrote a cute little note to put next to Draco in case he woke up before Harry returned, and quietly left his room. The note was scribbled quickly on a piece of parchment and read as follows:   
“Morning sexy D, I am in the kitchen making you a delicious breakfast, so don’t freak out if you wake up and I am not next to you. I hope to return with your breakfast before you arise, but if I don’t you are more than welcome to join me in the kitchen, or go back to sleep and let me think I have surprised you. The choice is yours. ☺   
Love, Harry”   
Harry had quickly grabbed his emerald green robe on his way out the door, and he wrapped himself in the softness of it as he went downstairs. Harry walked into his massive kitchen full of all sorts of muggle appliances and starting to make breakfast for the two of them, hoping against hope that he would get breakfast made before the angel in his bed woke up. Harry grabbed out his bread, eggs, bacon and hash browns and started working. He casts a couple different spells on each of the items and the bread started to pop itself in and out of the toaster, buttering itself on its way out. The eggs and bacon were frying themselves in their own pans, and soon Harry was just in charge of the hash browns, since he learned a long time ago to not trust magic with hash browns if you want them edible. Less than thirty minutes later, all of the food was cooked and Harry was plating them on silver trays with legs to hold the tray up without help, hence the breakfast in bed aspect.   
Harry filled up two different cups with orange juice and milk, not sure what Draco would want with his breakfast, so he also put on a pot of coffee. Harry got all of the drinks and food plated, grabbed ketchup and other condiments, and then magicked them all to levitate in front of himself, so he didn’t have to try to carry two trays laden with food up the stairs alone. Upon reentering his room Harry sees that Draco is in fact still sleeping soundly, looking like a god in all his naked glory, granted some of Harry’s favorite bits were covered by the sheets… Thinking he could make Draco’s morning even cuter and sweeter, Harry slowly sets the food quietly on the bedside tables so that he can use his wand to add an extra touch to the scene before him.   
Harry casts as spell and red and green rose petals fall lightly from his wand and cover his bed, including the handsome, blonde haired man sleeping in it. Draco starts to stir slightly as some of the petals landed on his face. Harry laughed softly to himself before he quietly says “Wakie Wakie eggs and bakie!”   
Draco slowly turned his head to face the part of the room he heard Harry’s voice coming from. As Draco’s eyes locate Harry, he takes in the sexy emerald robe scantily clad around Harry’s gorgeous body that highlighted his dazzling green eyes, with a wide smile spreading across his face. Then he noticed the tray laden with food that was hovering in front of Harry and his smile quadruples in size as he breaks into laughter at the sight and wonderfulness of this morning. Not only is he still in Harry’s bed, clearly not from a dream, but from a very wonderful night of intimacy, but also Harry was staring at him lovingly and had clearly made him what looked like a delicious breakfast. After a few minutes of taking in that heavenly sight, Draco took in the rest of his surroundings and stared at the red and green rose petals that were covering both him and the bed he was laying on. As Draco took all of this in his eyes started to tear up slightly…he had never been treated so well before in his entire life.   
Harry saw tears start to form in Draco’s eyes and was worried he had done something wrong. “Did I do something wrong?” he stammered, confused.   
“No”, Draco replied, “you did everything right.” “I am just not used to be treated this well is all.”   
Harry’s heart melted and he rushed to hold Draco tightly in his arms, and as he did he whispered “Well you better get used to it, because I will always treat you this way my love.”   
Draco chuckled heartily and said “Well I can get used to that…what are the odds some of that food you have is for me?”   
Harry laughed back and levitated their food over to the bed. There both of them enjoyed a plentiful feast of toast, bacon, eggs and hash browns during which they talked about their lives after Hogwarts thus far. They both laughed at each other’s failed relationships and Draco especially cackled at the idea of the words “I’m gay men come at me” still carved into the side of Harry’s apartment. However Harry was able to laugh just as loudly at Draco’s story of how he came out to Pansy and her priceless drama queen reaction that Harry would have paid to see in person. As their scrumptious breakfast in bed came to a close, Harry decided it was time to show Draco the rest of the house.  
So he got up from the bed and held out his hand to Draco, softly singing “I Wanna Hold Your Hand…” to which Draco obliged and allowed Harry to pull him up from the bed. Laughing together, both men held each other tightly for a while until they broke apart, each of them anxious to see what this new day will bring.   
“Soooo”…Harry started off a bit nervous; “do you have to go to work today?” Harry desperately hoped that the answer was no, Harry had called his office the day before and told them not to expect him in today as he had some personal issues to take care of, and he was hoping that Draco had done the same.   
Draco enjoyed seeing Harry nervous but decided to put him out of his misery quickly as he replied, “Nope, I was hoping that last night would go well…and so I told my office not to expect me in today. I was hoping we could spend the day together, see where this goes, what it could become, and how we will continue on from this night of passion.” At this last sentence both Harry and Draco blushed profusely. “Personally I was hoping that we could work out like a date night or time together schedule, and see how our work schedules mesh together. This way we can see how to move on from here better…”   
“My thoughts exactly,” Harry replied with a smile. He grabbed his spare robe and handed it to Draco, who put it on, sadly blocking Harry’s view of his magnificent body. “So we can start with a tour of my place first, or we could head to the showers…what is it gonna be?” Harry asked him with a smirk.  
“Hmmmm well as tempting as a hot, sexy, steamy shower with you sounds, I am really interested in seeing the rest of this place first. And as we are looking around we can talk about our plans for our future together, and our work schedules. Then we can start the rest of our day with a very fun and intimate shower.” Draco winked at Harry as he said the last few words.   
“Sure,” Harry laughed, weirdly excited at the prospect of a day with Draco. “Which part of my house would you like to see first?” He asked.   
“How about the kitchen in which you cooked our magnificent breakfast this morning? And then we can work our way up, the kitchen is on the first floor right?”   
“Sounds like a plan handsome.” Harry replied taking Draco’ hand in his, and leading him down the stairs.


	6. Let me show you my house...and by house I really mean shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gives Draco an entertaining tour of his house, and then they end up taking a fluffy/adorkable shower that leads to some fun time as well ;)

Harry showed Draco around the kitchen, which had been remodeled greatly since Harry had left Hogwarts. After the war Harry decided to move into Grimmauld Place permanently, and so the remodeling had commenced. The kitchen still had the same old fireplace, the one Sirius used to use to talk to him…but Harry had refurbished the stone around it to make sure it lasted for many more years to come. On the mantelpiece he had placed a picture of the Marauders, well minus Pettigrew, as an honor to their memory. Next to that was the floo powder pot and those were really the only major changes the kitchen had received. However there were many muggle appliances throughout the kitchen because while Harry loved magic, he also loved being able to use the microwave. Draco started to investigate the toaster with a look on his face that made Harry burst into laughter.  
“How in the bloody hell does this thing work? Does it have a tail? Is that what this black thing is? Did you force its tail into a wall? That is evil!” Draco asked a ton of questions in a row, flabbergasted.  
“It’s connected to the electric currents going through the wall by that black cord you are holding love,” Harry laughed in response. “And no its not an animal it’s a machine, and the whole purpose of it is to plug it into the wall. I can show you how it works if you want to eat lunch here, by the way it’s called a toaster and the square thing next to it is a microwave.”  
Draco just looked at Harry astounded, but he also seemed very excited to get to know more about these appliances, which made Harry happy, if not a little giggly.  
“I will get you to appreciate muggle items if it is the last thing I do!” Harry joked loudly, making Draco nearly die of laughter. After their hilarious appliance banter Harry briefly showed Draco where each type of kitchenware was located in case he ever needed to get a glass or plate on his own. Harry wanted Draco to feel at home here, and at home you know how to get around comfortably.  
Harry then led Draco back into the hallway where the dreadful portrait of Sirius’s mum used to hang…Harry had gone to great lengths to finally get her picture taken down and well, let’s just say she won’t be screaming at anyone again. Harry had Arthur Weasley and Hermione help him do the electric wiring so that the lights could be activated both by a switch as well as by voice command, or more accurately spell command. “Lumos!” Harry commanded and sure enough the lights in the foyer came on, to reveal a very nicely decorated area. There was a Hogwarts crest banner in the middle of the ceiling with a chandelier a little behind it. And on either side of the Hogwarts banner was a Gryffindor banner. Draco took it all in, the new wallpaper that was very Gryffindoresque, to the banners and chuckled nervously.  
“Seems I may not be in the most accepting house for my House.” Draco said. In response Harry waved his wand slightly and watched Draco’s expression as the room’s decorations changed before their eyes. One of the Gryffindor banners changed into a Slytherin banner, connected by a ribbon that formed the words “A house divided” and the walls changed color as well. The maroon and gold turned to maroon and silver. Draco’s face lit up as he saw the changes Harry was making, a small gesture, but one that helped him feel more at home here in Grimmauld Place, and with Harry by his side. Harry half tackled, half hugged Draco in delight of his new boyfriend’s appreciation of his decorating abilities. They both fell to the floor laughing quietly. Harry stared into Draco’s gorgeous grey eyes, and just let himself melt under Draco’s gaze. Draco closed his eyes and kissed Harry, sweetly and appreciatively. It was as if Draco was trying to convey all of his emotions to Harry through kissing. Harry didn’t mind and kissed him back, just as passionately, happy to see that Draco appreciated his gestures and clearly wanted to be there, with him.  
After a few more minutes of sweet kisses Harry got up and pulled Draco to his feet. “I take it you like the change of decorations?” Harry inquired.  
“Definitely. I think it’s a great start to a fantastic relationship, one that will hopefully lead to many more nights in this rightfully nicknamed House divided.” Draco responded.  
“I would drink to that…if it wasn’t still daytime that is.” Harry laughed as he responded. “Shall I show you the rest of the house now?” When Draco nodded, Harry motioned for him to follow him up the stairs. The walls were covered in pictures of Harry and his friends instead of the house elf heads that used to hang there, another project Harry had undertaken when he moved in. He tried to remove the Black family darkness from the place as much as possible.  
Harry briefly showed Draco into the rooms on every floor, until they got back to the top floor, the one that held the room that had once been Sirius’s. Harry had debated with himself which room he wanted when he started to live in Grimmauld Place permanently. After a lot of debate, he decided that he did want Sirius’s old room to be his, but he wanted to get rid of the darkness there and replace it with fun memories of them and his life. Harry still felt sad at times knowing that his godfather was never going to step foot in this room again, but time helps greatly and making new memories in this house helped more.  
Draco followed Harry back into his room and for once actually took in the room around him. Yes he had spent the night in this room, but Draco had not been thinking about the décor as much during the night’s festivities. Seeing Harry’s room and the decorations in it was like getting a chance to look inside Harry’s mind. It helped Draco understand Harry a bit better, and he could see the type of person he would be to live with, not too terribly untidy, but clearly not a neat freak either. Draco felt that he and Harry could get along well together just based off of this fact alone. Harry had a few more pictures in his room and a bookshelf full of books, but for the most part, his room was normal. Nothing out of the norm, and nothing super fancy, which really did not surprise Draco. He was actually a little curious as to what the less glitzed version of life would be like, and he looked forward to seeing it with Harry. Draco looked at Harry, making sure he wasn’t overstepping any unspoken personal boundaries by looking around at Harry’s things in detail. Harry just nodded approvingly as Draco started to make his way around the room, sometimes asking why certain things were important and just kind of getting to know Harry through his prized possessions.  
“I hope you realize that you are gonna have to let me do the same thing in your manor sometime, so I can learn more about you. And you know, so we don’t get bored of the same scenery every time. Plus we could make happy memories there this time around…what do you say?” Harry asked Draco uncertainly.  
“Sounds good to me,” Draco replied, “but you may want to give my father some time to process our relationship before we show up at the door. However we can always venture in when he is gone on business…” Draco finished with a wink.  
“I believe I can handle that,” Harry said, laughing. “Now, if you are done looking through my possessions, I believe we had an appointment with this awesome invention that replicates the rain.”  
Draco stared at Harry, trying to figure out if he had crossed an invisible line somewhere, but Harry’s smile told him he had not. So Draco decided to be sassy back instead. “Well when you decide to visit the manor I will restrict your snooping time in return Mr. Impatient.”  
Harry snorted and then closed the distance between them, sealed it with a kiss, and let his arms engulf Draco. Draco melted into Harry’s kiss, and let himself relax completely in the safety of his lover’s arms. They stood there for quite a while before Harry cleared his throat and murmured “So shower?” To which he felt Draco nod in response.  
“Well get a move on then, let’s not keep me from seeing your sexy nakedness any longer.” Harry joked, whilst pulling on Draco’s borrowed robe. It fell away easily, as Draco pulled on Harry’s as well, then they just stood there staring at each other, lost in both love and lust.  
Harry broke his stare first, turning his attention on getting the shower running and warm. Once the water had heated up, Harry pulled back his shower curtain and swept his arms towards the shower inviting Draco to step in first. Draco blushed slightly at the chivalry but readily accepted Harry’s invitation and stepped into the hot water. Harry quickly followed Draco into the shower, eager to enjoy staring at his new boyfriend’s body, and maybe they could help each other get clean…in a dirty way.  
Harry pointed out his shampoo and conditioner locations as well as his soap and told Draco to help himself to all of them. Draco looked over Harry’s toiletry items and began to understand why he smelled so good all the time. Harry had the same brand of toiletries that he used, and actually seemed to be fond of the same scent as well. A match made in shower heaven perhaps? He thought to himself quietly, but a small chuckle escaped his lips. Harry looked at him confused, wondering what was so funny.  
“Just enjoying the fact that you seem to have the same taste in toiletries that I do Potter. We use the same brand and the same scent…” Draco tapered off, seeing that Harry was about to speak.  
“Must be a match made in shower heaven hmm?” Harry interrupted, laughing slightly to himself as well. Draco stared at him open-mouthed…  
“That was my thought exactly!” Draco responded astounded. “We really seem to be alike in quite a few ways. Like we even think alike sometimes.”  
“It appears we do,” Harry laughed, “but I think it’s a good sign.”  
“Me too,” Draco smiled back as he gently kissed Harry’s lips. He then motioned to the shampoo and started washing his hair. Harry did the same but when Draco had scrubbed the shampoo in as much as he saw fit, he had a fun idea. Draco took the extra soapsuds from his hair and put them on Harry’s chest. Gently he painted the suds onto Harry’s slightly chiseled chest, with an adoring smile on his face. Harry laughed at Draco’s adorableness and decided it looked like fun. However, ever the competitor Harry put a bit of a twist on his response. He gathered up some of his spare soapsuds and threw them at Draco, in the same way that one would splatter paint a canvas. And as far as Harry was concerned Draco was the most gorgeous canvas he had ever laid eyes on. Draco stared at Harry as the first soapsuds hit him, a huge grin breaking out over his face. Then both men broke out into laughter and the soapsuds war began. For over half an hour both Harry and Draco were grabbing the shampoo/conditioner bottles, rubbing them to create suds and then throwing their suds at the other. They were having so much fun that they lost track of time, and Draco nearly lost his balance twice.  
Soon the water started to cool down, without them turning the nozzle, to which Harry responded by using magic to reheat the water. “I guess we should finish up soon before we use all the hot water in my building,” Harry joked.  
“I think we can manage that,” Draco laughed, “but I do have an idea…”  
“What would that be?” Harry asked, every syllable dripping with curiosity.  
“How about we…wash each other’s bodies? I know we are done with our hair, probably over-shampooed ourselves honestly. But I was thinking it would be a fun, albeit slightly dirty way to get clean…”  
Instead of answering verbally, Harry merely grabbed his loofa, lathered it in shower gel and started to scrub Draco’s shoulders. Draco gasped in delight as a small shiver started to go through his body. Harry slowly worked his way down Draco’s chest, skipping his fun parts to clean his legs and back first. The closer Harry got to Draco’s genitals the more Draco shivered in anticipation. As Harry was beginning to return to the fun parts that he skipped over originally, Draco grabbed a spare loofa, lathered it up as well and then started to scrub Harry’s shoulders. He also worked his way down Harry’s body. Harry shuddered and decided to wait a bit on finishing cleaning Draco so that he could enjoy Draco’s hands running softly over his body. Harry moaned slightly as Draco got close to his penis; wanting attention there, needing attention there. Draco chuckled slightly, thinking to himself “you will just have to wait a bit for that sir.”  
Harry finished cleaning Draco, going gently and slowly over Draco’s penis and his delicious asshole, wanting to get Draco into a giving mood. It seemed to work in his favor, but then again they have been staring at each other’s naked bodies for the better part of an hour and a half, and running their hands over each other helped get them horny as well. Draco gently cleaned off Harry’s penis and ensured that it was rinsed thoroughly before proceeding. Draco slowly got to his knees in front of Harry, excited about being able to please his love, and well he really wanted to taste Harry.  
Harry stared open eyed at Draco, warm water rushing down his body as he inched closer to Harry’s incredibly long hard on. Gosh Harry looked magnificent, water cascading down his shoulders as he looked lovingly towards Draco. Their eyes met over Harry’s penis, and without breaking eye contact, Draco slowly covered Harry’s penis with his mouth. Oh did it feel good! Draco loved feeling how wide Harry was and he loved even more the moans that were escaping from Harry’s lips. Draco slowly worked his way up and down Harry’s shaft, taking as much of Harry as he could fit into his mouth. Draco managed to get him completely inside of his mouth, all the way down to the hilt after a few minutes of practice. Harry’s moan was loud and Draco felt his own penis harden fully. Unable to stop himself, Draco began to run his hand down his own shaft, while ensuring that he never stopped sucking on Harry’s. He moved his mouth up and down faster, taking time at the top to lick Harry’s tip, like it was his favorite lollipop. Which if Draco was being honest, it most definitely was.  
Harry ran his fingers through Draco’s sexy white-blonde hair and started to moan Draco’s name. Draco sped up the movements of his mouth, trying to get a perfect rhythm between his mouth and his hand. Hearing Harry moan his name got him so much closer to finishing that Draco was a little surprised. Usually he could go on for quite a while, but Harry seemed to get him really excited, really fast. Harry’s moans got louder and louder, and his breathing became heavier. Draco’s hand and mouth were going at record speeds, up and down, in a perfect synchronization. Draco moaned as much as possible with his mouth full…  
“I love you so much Draco!” Harry panted, voice full of ecstasy. “I’m going to cum!” He screamed not too long after, and with a final yell of “Draco!” Harry did just that. Draco swallowed every ounce of the hot seed that Harry poured into his throat. As Harry came so did Draco, but his seed joined the water going down the drain, as he continued to guzzle everything Harry had for him. When both he and Harry had completely finished, Draco slowly stood up, a little breathless from all the excitement. Harry immediately pulled Draco into his arms and kissed him with so much passion, Draco thought they might both pass out from a lack of energy and oxygen.  
“I love you so much Harry,” Draco said as he pulled away. “And I am so glad that we are finally together, in a way that I am beginning to think we were always meant to be.”  
“I know exactly how you feel Draco, and I love you too.” Harry replied with a smile. “Maybe we should exit the shower now though? Before the water gets much cooler?” Harry suggested as the water attempted to turn cold on them again.  
In response, Draco wordlessly opened up the shower curtain and left the warmth of the shower reaching for one of the fluffy towels waiting for them. Behind him Harry turned off the shower and grabbed another towel. They joked about things whilst drying off and Harry started to do that weird “wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah!” dance that Draco had heard was becoming popular due to some muggle group. Draco nearly died of laughter seeing Harry trying to wiggle his sexy butt and penis simultaneously. There was a lot more kissing as they dried off and then they left the bathroom to air dry for a bit on the bed. They were going to hit the town later, they decided but they figured they would enjoy a little bit more solitude first before being attacked by the nosiest of the wizarding community. They also spent this time comparing work schedules, deciding that they could spend some nights alone, and some together. But they had at least one date night built in, which they would take turns planning. This, they both agreed, was the start of something wonderful, and life changing. And it was honestly hard to tell who was more excited about this prospect, Harry or Draco. They eventually decided on a tie…


	7. Out on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night and morning of fun Harry and Draco decide to go out together...into Diagon Alley. Where they meet up with and old and estranged classmate and a reporter from the past...

Around lunchtime Harry and Draco decided that they should get ready to go out on the town for the day. Both men were extremely nervous about this prospect, but they knew it needed to happen. The first order of business was what to wear, since they were guaranteed to be camera magnets. Draco always wore stylish suits usually in black or grey. Whereas Harry only dressed nice for special occasions, which as an auror he sometimes had to attend. Usually Harry wore muggle clothes on the weekends and his days off. But, he agreed with Draco about the attention they were sure to attract and so he decided to wear a suit as well.  
After they agreed on the type of clothing to wear, Harry had an idea…what if they swapped suit vests? Draco had a grey one packed and Harry’s favorite vest was a dark emerald green color. When Harry suggested this idea to Draco, Draco agreed wholeheartedly, whilst adding to the idea.  
“What if we also switch our ties? I still have some of my Slytherin ties from Hogwarts…we could wear each others’ ties as a show of solidarity.” Draco’s exclamation turned into more of a question when he saw the look on Harry’s face.  
Harry just stared at Draco for a while, the silence nearly deafening. After what seemed like ages, Harry’s face broke into a heart-stopping smile.  
“That sounds like perfection to me,” Harry replied enthusiastically. “I just needed a minute to process the idea is all,” Harry added to explain his silence. “Any chance you have a tie on you?” Harry asked as he turned to his closet, in search of his own tie.  
“No but I can get one here in no time at all,” Draco replied grinning. “Accio Slytherin tie!” he said quickly.  
Within two minutes one of his old Slytherin ties appeared in his hands. About a minute later Harry managed to find his tie collection, which included a great number of Gryffindor ties. He picked out the best looking one and turned back around to face Draco.  
With the most serious expression on his face, Harry moved towards Draco, stopping mere inches in front of him. Harry then proceeded to get down on one knee saying…  
“Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you do me the honor of going out in public with me as your boyfriend? And in doing so wear my Gryffindor tie as a symbol of our relationship?”  
Draco exhaled deeply after Harry finished his spiel. He had nearly had a heart attack thinking Harry was going to propose. Harry chuckled at the alarmed expression on Draco’s face, while waiting for an answer to his question. In response to this laughter, Draco made a face at Harry before he answered.  
“On one condition Potter, you have to wear my tie as well, and agree to be my boyfriend as well.”  
“Deal.” Harry agreed with a sexy smirk. It was around this time that both men realized they were still in their boxers. They looked down at themselves and laughed.  
“I guess we should get dressed.” They both said in unison, which made them both burst into uncontrollable laughter. As they started to recover from their giggles, Harry spoke without thinking…  
“Oh Fred and George are going to love hanging out with us, they won’t be the only two in unison…” Harry finished quietly as the reality of the world crashed down around him. “Oh…yeah…” he muttered, hanging his head slightly. He had momentarily forgotten about Fred and the war.  
Sensing his pain, Draco moved quickly to hug him, while murmuring comforting words in his ear. Harry returned the embrace for a few minutes and then nodded that he was fine to Draco.  
“Thank you for that, love.” Harry said as he turned to start getting dressed. Harry changed into black pants with a matching jacket. He paired this with Draco’s grey vest over his favorite emerald green dress shirt. Draco on the other hand was wearing grey pants with a matching jacket. His dress shirt was black with Harry’s emerald green vest over it. After both men were in their outfits, they turned to each other to put on their ties. Draco helped Harry first, expertly twisting the Slytherin tie into a beautiful knot at his boyfriend’s throat. Harry then did the same thing for Draco but with his Gryffindor tie. However Harry’s knot was not as complicated as the one Draco did, but Draco did not seem to care.  
Ties completing the look, both men stared at each other…they somehow managed to look both snazzy and ridiculous at the same time. Upon realizing this, both Harry and Draco started to laugh.  
“I can’t tell if we look snazzy…” Draco started to say.  
“Or just completely ridiculous?” Harry finished for him. Then they stared hard at each other again before deciding.  
“BOTH!” They said in unison, giggling again.  
“Well we will certainly be very picture worthy today,” Draco said. “If not because we are together as boyfriends then definitely because of our clothes.”  
“Very true,” Harry said with a huge smile on his face. “But you know, I am ok with that.”  
“Me too,” Draco replied with a grin. “Shall we head out?”  
“Sure thing, let me just grab my wallet and keys; also where should we go first?”  
“Why don’t we just get within an apparating zone and head to the Leaky Cauldron; once there we can debate if we want to eat first or go for a stroll.”  
Harry nodded his consent but then added as an afterthought…”Maybe we should eat first before word of us here together gets out…”  
“Definitely.” Draco agreed, and then held out his hand, letting Harry know he was ready to go. Harry took Draco’s hand in his and pulled him out of the room and down the stairs. Once outside Grimmauld Place Harry and Draco linked arms, and apparated together to the Leaky Cauldron. As they caught their breath outside of the pub, they stared at each other, as if to enjoy these last few moments of peace and quiet.  
“Scared Potter?” Draco asked nervously, thinking back to their second year dueling club lesson.  
Harry smirked at Draco, as he too remembered that dueling club match. But this time his response was different. “A little bit yeah,” he replied. “But that’s ok, because we are in this together, and I love you Draco.  
“I love you too, Harry,” Draco said, trying to mask the breaking of his voice with a fake cough. Harry gave him a big hug and before he could pull away Draco kissed him lovingly. Harry kissed Draco back briefly, but passionately. Then they broke apart, grabbed each others hands, and entered the Leaky Cauldron ready to take on the world…together.  
Tom the bartender that had been working at the Leaky Cauldron since Merlin knows when, looked up as they entered the pub.  
“Ah, Mr. Potter, the usual I presume?” Tom asked, but upon seeing whom Harry was with, he stared uncertainly.  
“Not today Tom, but Draco and I would like a table if that is not too much trouble.”  
“No trouble at all sir,” Tom replied, “How about this one?” Tom pointed to a spot near the back, which suited the couple fine, as it meant a little more privacy and an easy escape route to Diagon Alley if the occasion arose.  
Harry nodded his thanks, and asked for menus. Tom took their drink orders and then disappeared to get them menus.  
Harry had not eaten at the Leaky Cauldron in ages, so he was happy to look at the menu with Draco, who had not eaten at the pub in a while either. They laughed to themselves about the look on Tom’s face when they had entered the pub holding hands, and then debated the idea of whose job it was to pay for this meal. They settled on taking turns, and Harry volunteered to go first. That settled they called Tom back and placed their orders.  
For the vast majority of their lunch, the pub was rather quiet, merely a few passersby came in, most of them heading to or from Diagon Alley. However near the end of Harry and Draco’s meal, someone they knew spotted them. Well someone that Draco used to know really well, and Harry had come to despise due to years of rudeness. Pansy Parkinson had come into the Leaky Cauldron, clearly on her way to Diagon Alley, but she stopped when she spotted Draco. Draco swore quietly under his breath, annoyed that out of all the people in the wizarding world to run into them on their first day out, it had to be Pansy. Harry took Draco’s hand to comfort him and mouthed, “it’s going to be ok, I promise.” Draco squeezed his hand and turned to face his old, albeit estranged, friend.  
“Well hello there Pansy,” Draco said attempting to meet her head on. “Long time no talk.”  
“Long time indeed. But then again with the way you deserted our side in the midst of the war, I hope you aren’t surprised by my lack of correspondence. I mean how could you do that Draco? And your Mother, lying to the Dark Lord like that? It’s just disgraceful. And yes I know you won the war, and that you feel you made the correct choice to be on the right side of history…but in my eyes you will always be a traitor to our side. And this fact is only reinforced by your present company. I guess I now know why you never returned my advances whilst we were in school together. My only fault was my lacking of a penis! Well, if this is your new found love and future, I will have you know that I want absolutely no part in it! You disgust me…in so many ways.”  
Pansy turned to storm off dramatically but Draco caught her arm, he was going to have the last word here, Harry squeezed his other had, giving him the confidence he needed to say what was on his mind.  
“No Pansy, the reason I would not return your affections was more than my sexuality. You are a vicious and cruel individual I would have never been with someone like you. I was trying to escape that in my home life, I didn’t need that at school too. But I am sorry to hear that my lifestyle disgusts you, however the thing is, my sexuality is none of your business. You don’t approve of homosexuality? Then don’t be a homosexual! It is my lifestyle, and while it was not my choice, I love who I am and how I was born. I would not have it any other way. Also Harry and I are beginning a great and happy relationship, which I have heard rumors that it is something you would know nothing about…on your second marriage now, aren’t you? While I am sorry to hear that, I don’t think you have the right to judge my lifestyle since you seem to be having problems of your own. But alas I wish you all the best in your life. Don’t let me stop you from your dramatic exit however.”  
Pansy jerked her arm out of Draco’s grasped and snorted derisively at the pair of them. Draco turned back to Harry and rolled his eyes. They stared at each other for a few minutes before breaking into a rather nervous laughing fit. They laughed away the anxiety of their first encounter with a rude person together. They grabbed each other’s hands and Harry leaned over the table and kissed Draco squarely on the lips. The kiss was hard and fast but full of enough passion to make both men’s heads spin.  
A few minutes later, they broke apart, both breathless, but so happy to be together, and making it public.  
“Shall we go out into the actual trenches now?” Harry asked Draco with a nervous smile.  
Draco laughed at their combined anxiety before replying, “As long as you never let go of my hand, I am sure we can make it through this day. Which shop should we start with?”  
Flourish and Blotts seemed to be a good choice for both men since they both loved to read. They left the Leaky Cauldron hand in hand; ready to take on the Wizarding World and their shopping lists. On the walk to the bookstore, they noticed quite a few heads turning in their direction. But Harry and Draco merely smiled at people, and sometimes they waved at those who stared the longest. Harry could have sworn he saw the flash of some cameras at one point, but he just kept walking. Maybe he should have gotten them to send the pics to him, to document this wonderful day in his life, but he was sure there would be more, so he was not worried.  
Sure enough, as the couple perused the overflowing bookshelves of Flourish and Blotts, they were stopped by none other than Rita Skeeter. This woman was notorious for always knowing when a breaking news story was happening. So of course she would be the first person/reporter to show up. Her cameraman was behind her, awaiting instructions. Harry used to despise this woman, but after she wrote about Voldemort coming back, Harry had less ill will towards her. So when Rita cornered them in the store, Harry actually smiled.  
“I believe I can guess what you want,” Harry said laughingly.  
“If you mean a quote about your new relationship and some pictures, then yes you would be correct in your assumption Mr. Potter.” Rita responded.  
Harry and Draco looked at each other, and Harry nodded to Draco, letting him know that the picture decision was entirely up to him. Draco looked at Harry for a second longer before turning to face Rita.  
“We can definitely oblige on the quotes and pictures, but preferably somewhere a little less crowded for pictures. That way you can get the best shots possible, who knows we might even pose for you.”  
At that last bit Rita raised her eyebrow approvingly. “I know just the place” she replied, leading the couple out of the shop. Rita led them to a more remote part of Diagon Alley, which had some benches and trees. Rita sat at one bench and motioned for them to join her. Harry and Draco indulged her wishes, and sat down, keeping a little distance between her and themselves.  
“So when did you two…hit it off?” Rita asked, her voice brimming with curiosity. Harry and Draco took turns describing their reactions and their days up to the reunion. And then they completed each others’ sentences a lot trying to describe what happened after they met…again.  
“So this was after you and Ginny had that rather public break up? Not the cause of it? Rita pried.  
“The cause of our break up was that I finally realized I am gay,” Harry replied bluntly. To which Draco snorted and Rita laughed.  
Soon after this question, the interview portion was wrapped up, and the pictures began. Harry made Rita promise to send them both copies of the pictures after they were developed before he agreed to have his picture taken. Rita laughingly agreed and barked orders at her cameraman. He jumped around feverishly following her orders to the letter. Harry couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for the man.  
As the impromptu photo shoot was taking place, many passersby stopped to take pictures as well, or to ogle at the smiling couple. Harry and Draco let Rita order them into quite a few poses, some standing, some sitting, some where they were laughing, others where they were embracing. Then as the last picture she asked if she could have one of them kissing…a question that Draco answered by taking Harry’s face in his hands, and kissing him passionately for all of those in Diagon Alley to see. The kiss lasted for over a minute, and while Harry and Draco could here the camera shuttering, they forgot the rest of the world as they became lost in each other. They eventually broke apart, breathless yet again, and smiled at Rita. She thanked them for their willingness to talk to her, and promised to send the photos to Harry asap. Harry and Draco waited for them to leave before laughing hysterically about the interview and the pictures. They agreed that the photo shoot had made them both think they were engaged already or something but the Wizarding World had always loved good gossip. And their relationship was definitely going to be good for that.  
The rest of their trip to Diagon Alley was much less eventful, and though they did encounter some rude people, most people were smiling at them. This fact made both men feel a lot better about their relationship. They knew that not everyone would be happy, or agree with their decisions, but most people seemed to just be glad that they were both happy. Which in turn made them both very happy. They bought some books on their respective “must read” lists and then stopped at Quality Quidditch Supplies, to get some snitches for them to have fun with later. Because what couple doesn’t love a little friendly competition?  
And lastly they stopped at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, to talk to George and of course by some of the great merchandise available there. Draco had never been into the Weasley’s store, due to his past, but he had wanted to go in there for some time. Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the looks of shock and interest. George helped Draco find his way around, while talking to Harry about everything going on in their lives. By the time they left George, Draco and Harry had a double date arranged with him and Angelina, to take place next week. Draco was nervously excited and Harry was beaming.  
“So,” Harry asked, as they left Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, “What do you want to do next?”  
Draco looked at Harry long and hard as he answered “You.”  
Draco and Harry smirked at each other sexily, the sexual tension between them mounting with every second. “Now that is something I would be more than happy to let you do,” Harry replied breathily.  
Draco smiled and together they apparated back to Grimmauld Place.


	8. Double Date FTW?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco are going on their first double date! With George and Angelina! :)

Harry and Draco were having a great time together, and their relationship was off to a wonderful start. Their second test to face was the double date they had planned with George and Angelina. Harry was super excited about it, but Draco was more nervous than excited. Harry tried to convince Draco that everything would go fine but Draco remained on pins and needles from the day they had set up the date until the Wednesday of the date.   
Draco decided to go to Harry’s to get ready, he brought some nice clothes with him, to add to his collection at Harry’s. Draco had scoured his place for decent but casualish clothes to wear out. Draco believed in dressing to impress but he wanted to make sure he didn’t appear to be trying to hard at the same time. So Draco had brought many different items of clothing with him, deciding that it was best to let Harry help him. Harry helped Draco pick out a black shirt with emerald green pants. Harry himself wore a dark emerald green shirt with black pants. Harry gave Draco a comforting hug, as they got ready to leave.   
“It’s going to be okay,” Harry said quietly. “George has already invited you to this event, clearly he is ready to move on as well. And Angelina has a heart of gold, she will be more than welcoming, I promise.”   
Harry felt Draco loosen up inside his arms, and only then did Harry let him go. “You look amazing and this night is gonna be wonderful. Plus after we are done with our partying, we will come back here…for the after party…” Harry finished sensually, a small smirk appearing at the corner of his mouth.  
“Mmmmm…well I do like the sound of that,” Draco said with a flirtatious smile. “Well I guess I’m ready for the slaughter.” Draco said with a laugh, to which Harry responded with a small glare.   
“I kid, I kid!” Draco yelled. Harry responded with a kiss on the lips, sweet and delicious, but over too soon. Realizing that it was getting close to time to go, Harry and Draco took each others’ hands and left Grimmauld Place together. Once outside of Grimmauld Place, Harry and Draco apparated to Hungre Alley, which is not that far from Diagon Alley. Hungre Alley as the name suggests is mostly a food section of London’s wizarding world.   
Upon entering Hungre Alley, Harry and Draco set off down the cobblestoned road towards Leviosa’s, the restaurant where they were meeting George and Angelina. As they walked they passed other restaurants such as: Quincy’s QuickEats—“for magically fast subs send us an owl”!—read their signs, MacDragons—“Macdragon nuggets all day!,” and Merlin’s Beard!—which had a list of drinks and pub food with moving pictures of each item next to them in the window. Draco had wanted to go to Merlin’s Beard! but Harry had convinced him otherwise, since they both felt that a pub was a little too unromantic for a double date. Harry had been to Leviosa’s before and so had George and Angelina, so the only newbie would be Draco, which of course added to his nerves. Harry had convinced him that it would be fun because “the food is delicious, they put on a great show and it’s well…magical.” Harry’s high praise of Leviosa’s had been enough for Draco even though he had no clue what the hell hibachi was…

* * *

The war had changed George, he still smiled but not near as much or as wholeheartedly as he had before; the shadow of Fred’s death still weighing heavily on his mind and his heart. However the war had helped him realize that the world is not near as black and white as he had originally thought during his younger years. He felt that the war itself had aged him at least 20 years, but he kept going. Harry had told him about what Narcissa Malfoy had done to save Harry’s life during the war, which had in turn helped with Voldemort’s downfall. This had helped make George much more open to Harry and Draco’s new relationship, that and his inability to really hold a grudge anymore, knowing firsthand just how short life was. And of course Angelina’s influence helped as well. She had no use for grudges or bringing up the past, unless it was to talk about happy memories, and even then mostly just those of Fred. If 2 other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team could forgive Draco, then George figured he could as well. George and Angelina were both looking forward to this night, with George only being slightly nervous at the prospect of a night on the town with Draco. Angelina had teased him mercilessly as he fretted about what to wear tonight, finally settling on a dark blue shirt and nice black pants. Angelina decided to wear a dark purple dress that she loved even though she knew it would blend in a little to the outfits of the workers. They headed out a little early since Angelina hated being late, which meant that they were almost always five minutes early…everywhere. So they were waiting at a table when Harry and Draco arrived. 

* * * 

As Harry and Draco entered Leviosa’s, they were greeted by a hostess asking them how many people they would have in their party tonight, to which Harry responded, “we are actually joining another couple and my guess is that they are already here.” Harry looked around and sure enough he spotted George and Angelina at the closest hibachi table to the entrance. He waved at them and said, “Ah there they are!”   
The hostess looked at where Harry was pointing and smiled. “Ok then follow me so that I can give you your menus.”  
Harry and Draco nodded obligingly and followed her to the table. George and Angelina both stood up as they joined them. George gave Harry a hug first, and then gave Draco a hug as well whispering as he did so, “Long time no see.” To which Draco laughed nervously but he returned the hug wholeheartedly nonetheless. Angelina practically tackled Harry in a hug saying that it had been way too long since she had last seen him; before moving on to hug Draco, which he returned rather nervously as he whispered, “I am sorry for all the grief I caused you.”   
Angelina merely whispered back “No apologies necessary, that was ages ago, and I can tell you have changed just by looking at you.” “You look so much happier than I remember,” Angelina continued in a louder voice.   
“Yeah well you know, finding yourself and getting away from dark magic does wonders for your attitude, and personal happiness. I enjoy my job and my life now, and I do my best to make amends as much as I can. And, if I am being honest, meeting back up with Harry has also helped brighten my days a bit,” Draco chuckled.  
Harry’s face lit up as he pulled out a chair for Draco, which he accepted with a beaming smile. Once they had sit down the waitress asked them for their drink orders before disappearing, allowing them time to look at the menu. Draco was unsure where to look first, he knew that he needed to figure out what to eat, but the rest of the restaurant was fascinating him. Draco looked around and saw cooks wearing long purple robes, with matching tall hats that made him think of a weird cross between a normal chef’s hat and a top hat from the old days. The waitresses and waiters were wearing normal clothes but they had purple aprons around their waists. The rest of the restaurant had an Asian feel to it; from the beautiful artwork with Chinese calligraphy on the buildings, to the three different Buddha statues that were accompanied by Lucky Cat statues. Draco decided that he enjoyed the effect the décor had on the restaurant. It was almost like taking a trip somewhere far away, but without the hassle of planning it. The other three had been watching Draco take in the restaurant quietly. When he finally looked back at the table the Draco was surprised to find them all staring at him.   
“So what do you think of the place, Draco?” George asked.   
Draco thought for a minute and then replied, “I enjoy the décor and the atmosphere, however I must admit that the wardrobes are a little too much purple for me.”   
In response, George and Angelina burst into laughter, which Harry and Draco joined, though they felt that they were missing something. Noticing the slight confusion on their friends’ faces, George explained, “That is what I said the first time Lina and I came here, but then she pointed out that I had no right to talk due to the wardrobes at my shop.” And then all four of them burst into a raucous laughter, amidst which Draco and Harry both agreed that George’s fashion choice was at best questionable.   
A few minutes later the waitress stopped back by and took their orders. Harry got his favorite—chicken teriyaki, Draco got steak (of course), George got shrimp and Angelina also got the chicken teriyaki because she wanted to try something new. Whilst they waited for the show to start, the group talked amongst themselves about the usual subjects; work, play, life etc.   
As their soup and salad (it comes with every meal in the hibachi section) arrived, Angelina changed the subject to how Draco and Harry got together. George had a good laugh after he realized that Rita had not faked his sister carving into the side of Harry’s house. Harry joined in telling them about how he had covered it up with a Gryffindor banner, because why not, and then he moved on to the slightly mysterious letter he had received. Once the explanations had been finished, their chef came out to their grill. Before starting he double checked everyone’s orders and then prepared the grill.   
The chef waved his hand over the grill and said “Incendio!” Draco gasped in awe at the way the grill lit immediately; he had never seen such magic without a wand present before. That and the fire was rather large at first, as it made everyone lean back slightly, as if they were worried about their eyebrows.   
But the grill lighting was by far the simplest act performed by their chef during his cooking of their meals. As he started to make their food, he levitated all of the ingredients from his little cart onto the grill. First was a ton of white rice, followed by butter and a few non-cracked eggs. The rice and butter remained still on the grill but the eggs were a different story. Somehow the three eggs were racing each other around the outside of the grill. As each egg returned to where the chef was standing, he cracked them open with his spatula and yelled, “Slide!” as they slipped down onto the grill once more.   
Draco couldn’t believe his eyes throughout the entire meal being cooked. He had never been to a place so intriguing to eat before. As the chef mixed the eggs into the rice, the rice started levitating again, helping the chef mix in the ingredients better. Soon the rice was fully fried and ready to be served, so each of the four guests offered their plates to the chef for rice.   
Next comes the veggies and the meat portions of their meals. The chef magicked their veggies into the air, whilst pouring vegetable oil onto them from above. As they were coated in oil the veggies fell back onto the grill to be forgotten for the time being. Next came the chicken, steak and shrimp. The chef bewitched knives to cut the meat into pieces, but the knives rotated stations, so they were in constant motion. Draco giggled as he watched because he felt like a little kid again. Harry took Draco’s hand in response and squeezed it tight. Draco squeezed back and joined the rest of the table in watching the chef once more.   
“Now time for the fun part!” The chef said with jubilation. George gave a hearty laugh as he pushed back his chair. There he sat, rubbing his hands together as if he was preparing for some huge competition. Before Draco could voice his confusion the chef said, “Time for a game of catch! Who’s up first? Ah! You look the most prepared sir, shall we start with you and work around the table?” George nodded readily and thus the game of catching food began. The chef had cut up some of the extra shrimp and a little bit of the chicken into small pieces. These pieces were to be used for the game.   
George scooted his chair back and had his “game face” on, the same one Draco had seen many times during Quidditch. By that face alone Draco knew it was about to go down. George easily caught the first piece of shrimp the chef magicked to him. Laughing, he scooted even farther away and somehow managed to catch the second shrimp piece as well. That catch gained him a round of applause from the table as well as a title from the chef. Chuckling, the chef flourished his wand arm and in bright purple letters the title “Shrimp Master” appeared on George’s place setting. This title made everyone at the table laugh wholeheartedly before turning to watch Angelina’s turn at the shrimp.   
Angelina missed her first shrimp by an inch and caught it in her hands as it fell. She laughed at herself briefly before preparing for the next piece of shrimp. The second piece arced perfectly towards her and Angelina caught it with ease, which gave the others more reason to applaud. Next it was Draco’s turn. Some Seeker jokes were made before his turn since he and Harry had of course both been Seekers. Draco laughed uncertainly at the jokes and did his best to prepare for this new task. He needn’t have worried though; he caught both of his shrimp nearly effortlessly. The chef threatened to take away George’s title; but then George pointed out the difference in distance and the chef agreed to let his title remain intact. Harry was the last one, and he also caught both pieces of shrimp with ease. George muttered something about Seekers having eyesight that was too good to be fair. To which Harry offered to let George try on his glasses to prove just how horrid his eyesight really was. George shuddered in response and promptly changed the subject.   
After the tossing/catching game was over, the group was served their entrees, complete with rice and veggies. The talking and laughter died down a bit as they ate, savoring the delicious food. Food was shared and complimented all across the table, and the two couples ate together as if they were all old friends. Draco couldn’t believe how lucky he was, not just to have Harry in his life as his friend and lover, but to be accepted by Harry’s friends as well. He was worried that Ron would be harder to face but this double date had given him hope. Harry also felt incredibly lucky to be surrounded by the ones he loved and see them getting along despite past differences. Knowing how scared Draco had been to come out with him tonight, and seeing how relaxed he had become made Harry smile in pride. He would have to make sure that he found a way to show Draco his appreciation later that night.   
“You still with us, Harry?” George’s voice prompted Harry’s mind out of the gutter reverie it had fallen into with a start.   
The other three laughed at him and tried to guess what he had been thinking about. Most guesses were way off, but then Draco locked eyes with Harry and just stared at him. They stayed that way for over a minute, and at the end Harry simply winked in response to Draco’s unspoken question. In return Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and squeezed it tight, before winking back. George cleared his throat to bring the couple out of each other’s minds and back into the real world. The four of them continued to eat, joke, laugh and enjoy each other’s company for another half an hour. Eventually they decided that in order to not overstay their welcome they should vacate their table. Still laughing, they left the restaurant with Draco raving about how fabulous the whole evening had been to the whole group. They compared notes about their food, and other eating experiences at the restaurant for a while until they got tired of standing outside. It was at that point that the two couples said their farewells, with hugs all around, and went their separate ways.   
“So you enjoyed yourself tonight, right?” Harry asked once they had apparated back to his place. Specifically his bedroom.   
“Oh yeah,” Draco replied enthusiastically.   
“Good. I told you they wouldn’t be bad or mad or mean, didn’t I?” Harry asked in his “I told you so” voice.   
Recognizing that tone of voice Draco looked Harry straight in the eyes and put on the best glare he could muster. However his eyes were still smiling. “You know Potter,” Draco replied, “its rude to say I told you so.” As he finished speaking, Draco’s glare turned into a smirk.   
“Rude, huh?” Harry retorted, his voice slightly husky. “Well then maybe you should teach me a lesson.”   
In less than a minute, Draco had closed the gap between them. He grabbed a fistful of Harry’s shirt, pulled him close and whispered; “Oh I will teach you a lesson. Scared Potter?”   
Harry smirked at the reminder of their duel from years ago and whispered back; “You wish.”   
Then their lips were touching, and their bodies meshing together. Harry and Draco kissed each other as if it were the only way to breathe. Their kisses were hot and heavy at first and then they slowed down a little. The kisses started to deepen as their hands started to roam more freely. Within mere minutes, their clothes became too restricting, for even meshed together there was too much space between them. Draco pulled Harry’s shirt off in between passionate kisses. With Harry’s shirt out of the way, Draco started on Harry’s neck. He alternated between kisses, and gentle nips all along Harry’s neck and collarbone; and Draco smiled with pleasure as Harry moaned in response.   
When he couldn’t take it any more, Harry ripped off Draco’s shirt before immediately starting on his jeans. At Harry’s touch, Draco let out a soft moan, surprising even himself at his readiness. Harry kissed Draco on the lips again, needing to feel as clos to his lover as possible. When Draco let out his next moan, Harry swallowed it gladly. As Draco drew away for air, Harry finally felt Draco’s pants slip, and he pulled them down quickly. Harry took a step back to admire the gorgeous man in front of him. The grey eyes alight with excitement, the beautiful white-blonde hair, the sexy tummy…and of course the fantastic, long, and currently rock hard appendage that was hiding inside of his boxers. Harry felt a fluttery movement in his stomach as he stared at his boyfriend.   
Unable to stand the distance between them any longer, Draco closed the gap between them once more. Seeing Harry always made him want to be closer to him, but seeing Harry shirtless and clearly wanting him, made Draco weak in the knees. He couldn’t resist Harry and he didn’t want to.   
“I think,” Draco whispered huskily in Harry’s ear. “It is time to take these off, don’t you?” He finished his thought as he pulled off Harry’s pants and boxers in the same go.   
Draco grabbed Harry’s length tightly and started working his way up and down, listening contentedly to Harry’s moans. As Draco started to go faster however, Harry stopped him. Draco looked at Harry, confusion apparent on his face.   
“I want to pleasure you first, Draco.” Harry whispered seductively.  
He was rewarded with a slight whimper of longing from Draco. As if that were his cue, Harry proceeded to take of Draco’s boxers and steer him towards the bed. Harry fell on top of Draco, ensuring that they both fell onto the bed together. They landed with a slight “oof” and some giggles. Draco’s giggle quickly became a moan as Harry went down on him. Sliding his mouth and tongue up and down Draco’s rock hard length. Harry started off slow, but gradually gained momentum, hoping that soon he would be able to taste Draco. Draco’s moans were like music to Harry’s ears, and so he kept going, almost in rhythm with the moans of his lover, as if they were part of a very sexual dance. Draco stopped Harry after a while; he could no longer control himself. He needed to feel Harry inside him, almost as much as he needed oxygen. Now it was Harry’s turn to look confused.   
Breathlessly Draco told him “I need to feel you inside me. That will pleasure me so much Harry. Please let me feel you.”   
With one last playful lick to the tip of Draco’s penis, Harry obliged and got out the lube. He got himself ready first, enjoying the touch of his own hand, but not near as much as he would enjoy the feeling of Draco engulfing him. Draco watched as Harry readied himself and he was practically shivering in anticipation. Harry flipped Draco over onto his stomach, and started to prepare Draco’s hole for penetration. As soon as Harry’s fingertips touched Draco, he moaned loudly. Harry chuckled to himself, pleased at Draco’s eagerness.   
Once they were both all lubed up, Harry started to kiss Draco’s back and trail his hands down Draco’s body as well. Draco moaned in expectation, waiting for the bliss he knew was coming. But Harry decided to tease him a little more. He traced up and down Draco’s back, and then let his hands continue to Draco’s bottom. There his fingers traced around Draco’s hole, and briefly Harry slipped a finger inside. Draco moaned and grabbed his own penis, jerking himself so that he and Harry would hopefully be able to finish together once again. Harry decided it was time to stop teasing, and so slowly, very slowly he slid his length gentle into Draco. As he buried himself in Draco Harry let out a moan of pure pleasure. Draco was tight and hot around him, and he felt so amazing. He started off gentle but soon Harry’s thrusts became more forceful. He needed to go as deep into Draco as he could and Draco took it with immense satisfaction. Harry’s speed increased more and more until both men were breathing heavily, so intent on their connection that they could think of nothing else. There were only them. Draco screamed out Harry’s name, and Harry screamed out Draco’s. They said I love you more than a dozen times during their lovemaking. And the faster it got the better they felt. Eventually they were in sync enough to be going faster than they ever had, and that is when they both climaxed, at the same time. Harry screamed Draco’s name as he gave a final thrust and filled Draco to the brim. Draco screamed Harry’s name in return and got the shirts rather dirty with his own load.   
The two men then collapsed in a heap. They were both a little worn out, but it had been worth it. Harry lifted his wand and cleared away the leftover lube, and sperm, ensuring that the bed was clean for them. Then he laid flat on his back and opened his arms for Draco. Draco stared lovingly at Harry for a minute, and then crawled up next to him and laid down inside Harry’s arms. They cuddled like that for a long time. Eventually they had to add a blanket since they were both still naked and neither of them wanted to put clothes back on. It was nice to just lay there with their skin touching. After a while both men drifted off to sleep, content, in love, and knowing that they were safe.


End file.
